


【國設】空巢老人的中秋節

by E1945



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	【國設】空巢老人的中秋節

不国设的国设~跟家人有關，有點沉悶>///<

砂糖馅的月饼～放心吃吧XD

中秋快乐喔w

 

 

台上发言的人还是那种一贯的官方腔调，这类会议的气氛素来死气沈沈，但没想到有人还真的已经睡成死猪一样。

 

阿尔弗雷德偷偷瞟了眼右边的右边的王耀。喔，他们中间隔了个弗朗西斯，一脸生无可恋但还是半趴在桌上，一手托着腮一手拿着笔，但并没有做任何笔录，而是在纸上涂涂画画，兴许又是巴黎街头哪位充满风情的女郎。他从弗朗西斯的背後瞄过去，王耀双手抱胸，倚在椅背，从胸膛起伏的幅度上看得出呼吸相当平稳，眼睛紧闭着，头微微低着……再低……再低……直到颈椎忽然失去支撑的一下他倏地睁开眼睛，眯了眯眼又继续回到刚才的睡梦中……

 

有这麽困吗？阿尔弗雷德想，这才几点，才起床多久……他看着王耀拜神似的姿态对台上的发言人用脑袋做着三跪九叩的动作不由觉得好笑，他打了个呵欠，又环视周围一圈，大家都没什麽精神，大概就是传说中的秋乏了。他悄悄地从自己的本子上撕下一角纸揉成小纸团，趁着後排人都没往这边望，迅速把纸团掷向王耀脸上。

 

王耀被惊醒的动作也令人觉得好笑极了，他摸了摸自己的脸，又环顾左右，眼睛蒙着又有点疑惑，醒了醒眼之後很快又睡着了。

 

他也只会对王耀做这麽些幼稚的把戏了。

 

换成亚瑟，弗朗西斯，大概都会用一种鄙夷的眼光回应自己，而王耀就不同，如果不是在这个情况下，这个老家伙还会把他自己的本子也撕掉揉成纸团来作为反击。

 

只是今天到了会议的最後王耀也没有跟谁多说几句就匆匆离开。

 

王耀拿着几盒用黑布袋装着的东西，鬼鬼祟祟地走向停车场，阿尔弗雷德也鬼鬼祟祟地跟了上去，想看看布袋里边的是什麽，走到往停车场最後一个转角王耀忽然没了影，他焦急地跟上去，一把闪着寒光的短刃横在他颈间，他顿时被惊到，幸而反应快，在脖子再向前一公分的时候定住了脑袋。

 

「啊，是你啊。」王耀舒了一口气，把刀子收了起来。

 

「耀！你吓死我了！」阿尔弗雷德整个人松了下来，他看着王耀不紧不慢的反应，又不满地开始嘀咕着，「什麽是我不是我……你其实早就知道是我了……」

 

「我还真不知道你能干这种偷偷摸摸的事。」王耀想了想，又补上一句，「不，我说错了，你明明最喜欢干这麽些偷鸡摸狗见不得人的事。」

 

「你还真是一点都不留情……」阿尔弗雷德暗暗吐槽。

 

王耀按了按额角，最近精神状态一直不好，这下还来这麽一发，简直无聊。他打量了下阿尔弗雷德的装束，没有像平时那样会议结束就换回宽松的常服，头发还是梳得一丝不苟的。

 

 

「喂你要去哪？」阿尔弗雷德猛拍着车窗，死命地拉着车门，「我没司机也没车！」

 

王耀把车窗开出一条缝，从里边扔出一串车匙：「自己去开我的车！」话罢，立即踩实油门，欲在美国佬面前潇潇洒洒扬长而去。

 

所谓道高一尺魔高一丈，阿尔弗雷德也不是第一次接招，他急急脚大步跨到王耀车前挡住他。

 

「你想死！」王耀脚都乱了，幸好踩住的是煞车。

 

谁知那个穿得正正经经的无赖不知从哪就拿出一罐东西，兜头就往嘴里灌，从嘴里溢出的液体流到胸口都湿透了，末了，那家伙还把空罐子砸到玻璃上，铝罐上的英文字灼目又恼人。

 

空罐滚回阿尔弗雷德脚边，被一脚踩扁，他耸耸肩，摊开双手，对王耀歪歪脑袋：「听说你家醉驾刑罚很重？」

 

「妈的……」王耀一拳捶到方向盘上。

 

阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋地去拉副驾驶的门，却拉不动，王耀冷着脸指指後座，完全没有退让。

 

「流氓！」王耀从後视镜瞥到他那张邪笑着的脸。

 

学你的。阿尔弗雷德朝镜子做了个口型。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德一上车就把後座那几个黑布袋打开，动作在王耀看来急得跟个强奸犯一样，跟自己拆快递差不多。直到他从里边把几盒月饼和茶叶拿出来，有点失望，接着又感到奇怪，印象中王耀并不怎麽喜欢吃月饼。

 

「我把你送回酒店，你自己上去吧，我还有别的事要做。」王耀说。

 

阿尔弗雷德闻言，慢悠悠把车窗摇下，从口袋掏出房卡向外边一扔，可怜的房卡就消失在一条不知名的臭水沟里了。

 

王耀皱眉：「你就不怕我让你下去捡回来？」

 

「不，你不会的。」阿尔弗雷德对自己有种奇妙的自信，仅在王耀面前敢。

 

因为，你想的和我一样吧。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德在後座倒头大睡，估计那酒还是改良之前的版本？天色已晚，这日的车流异常拥挤，开窗透透气，都满是BBQ时的炭火味。他把车泊在路边，拿起手机打了个电话。

 

人很快就来了，那张脸看着果然还是不怎麽讨喜，王耀朝他笑了笑，从後边拎出一盒月饼和一罐茶叶，从车窗递出去。

 

「先生。」他向王耀打了个招呼。

 

「晚上有节目？」王耀语气轻淡，尽管他早已知道答案，权当作日常问候。

 

「嗯。」王嘉龙点点头。接过布袋的时候他往後看到那个人影，看清楚了是谁之後，万年冰山脸显露出一点惊讶。

 

王耀有点尴尬，本想蒙混过去，谁知後边不知死活的家伙还没酒醒似的，整个人探到前边，看了看王耀，又转头朦着眼傻笑着对王嘉龙说：「我当他神神秘秘去哪呢，原来是来找你啊。」

 

「咳咳……」王耀毫不客气用手肘戳到阿尔弗雷德胸口，空气中充满让他立刻闭嘴并且滚回後边的味道。

 

「这个，谢谢。」王嘉龙客套地致谢，阿尔弗雷德的存在令他浑身不自在，尤其是在他和王耀之间。他抬腕看看手表，显示出一副有约将赴的模样，「那，不打扰了，再见。」

 

王嘉龙离开的背影让王耀有种莫名的惆怅，尽管他没发现那脚步出奇的不自然。多年如此，也早已习惯了。

 

 

「怎麽？一句话也没多说的？」一路上沉默无言，阿尔弗雷德懒懒地开声调侃他，「我以为你至少会问问他立法院选举的八卦啊问问他上司近况——」

 

「你话真多。」王耀一脚踩在煞车上，後边的人整个脑袋撞上椅背，发出鬼哭狼嚎般的呻吟。

 

「年轻人嘛，就是这样的啦。」阿尔弗雷德揉揉鼻梁，双手往下摸着眼镜。

 

「他啊，不小了。」王耀重新上路，要往下个地点去，而且後边还搭着这麽个人，让他心里很是没谱。

 

阿尔弗雷德当然知道王嘉龙刚才那慌慌失失的眼神出於什麽，大概里边还有另外一分的不解，但他也从不想对这些亚洲的家伙们再解释什麽，博弈中摩擦的产物，谁都不知谁才是谁的棋子。他比较得意的是，见到原本属於那个人的东西，各个层面上都因为自己横行无理的插足而让他产生一种手足无措的感觉，看到那个暗地因此几乎抓狂的王耀大概就是自己觉得度日最有意思的时候。

 

阿尔弗雷德看见那盒乌龙茶，下一站大概就是她那里吧。

 

这回不用王耀打电话过去，那长发女生早已在街角站定定等着。阿尔弗雷德主动把身旁的东西递给王耀，他当然知道是哪盒了，他曾经在林晓梅家吃过那种月饼。他瞥见王耀笑得似乎比刚才更加勉强，客客气气的话语又透露出极力试图变得亲切一点，但对眼下的关系来说这样的举动未免显得有点无力。

 

那群人看自己的眼光果然都是差不多的啊，无论林晓梅还是王嘉龙，尤其是，见到自己和王耀在一齐时眼中的不明所以。当然也有人会因为这样而觉得自己在戏弄他们故而跳脚……可不用多久又会乖乖平复下去，更何况，眼前的才是最大的筹码。阿尔弗雷德朝林晓梅点点头，对方似乎见惯了就不会再像以前那样会将恼怒表现在脸上，得过且过，大概就是这样。

 

「你不喜欢吃太甜，今年刚换了做月饼的师傅，我忘记跟他讲了。」王耀挠挠头发，笑着对林晓梅说。

 

「没关系，谢谢啦。」林晓梅抱着那盒月饼道谢，眼睛却不时不自觉地看向阿尔弗雷德。

 

「那，我回去了。」王耀指指手表。

 

在王耀关上车窗最後一刻，林晓梅忽然又叫了声「先生」。

 

王耀转头，隔着冰凉的玻璃他看到了她无声的话语，一句平平淡淡的祝福。

 

「中秋节快乐。」

 

王耀失笑，莫名而来的开心快将他淹没。他朝林晓梅摆手，回以微笑：「再见，你也是。」

 

 

「唉~中秋月圆夜~人月两团圆啊~」阿尔弗雷德上下滑动着萤幕，唉声叹气地读着版面上的祝福语。

 

「是啊，怎麽不见你去找亚瑟说一下这句。」王耀嘲讽。

 

「不好意思，我们不过中秋节。」阿尔弗雷德歪着脑袋，「也没有必须要追求一齐过的节日。」

 

「那你明年来陪我过清明节好了。」王耀抬头看到远方的满月。

 

「下一站你去哪？怎麽还有一盒？」阿尔弗雷德问，「王濠镜没来，照计也不是本田和勇洙的吧……」

 

「我目前只想给他们送个导弹什麽的，顺便测试下萨德系统的可靠性。」王耀把车驶入车库，捶了捶额头，一想到那些破事，头都大了。

 

「你吃过团圆饭了？」

 

「哪来这麽多团圆饭？冬至要吃除夕要吃元宵要吃，一个人洗碗太麻烦了。」王耀从衣袋拿出烟点上。

 

「我帮你洗嘛。」

 

阿尔弗雷德对王耀家熟门熟路，就算丢了自己家的锁匙也绝不会丢掉他家的。果然冷冷清清，雪柜剩饭剩菜，桌面还有些零零碎碎的感冒药。

 

「老人家就是多事，」阿尔弗雷德夺过王耀的烟踩灭，「想吃什麽？我勉为其难下厨伺候你一下。」

 

「那麽你要加点敌敌畏呢，还是氰化钾呢？小伙子要多点关爱空巢老人然後争夺遗产的戏码？」王耀生吞几粒药丸，随後在梳化躺下，摸摸额头，没什麽起烧才稍微松了口气。

 

「你最近不太好。」阿尔弗雷德把那束缚了他一天的西装外套解下扔在一边，他坐在王耀梳化跟前，把头靠到他面前。

 

「有人三天两头在你家门口放炮仗，吵得天翻地覆，你也会烦的。」王耀并不想说太多去应付。

 

「哦，听你这麽说，似乎有点後悔当年的那场仗了？」阿尔弗雷德装模作样反问，「哼哼，当年某人站在我面前，举着红旗拿着那落後到不行的武器却一副威风凛凛眼里恨不得将我千刀万剐的样子……」

 

「——我现在也想将你千刀万剐。」王耀猛地睁开眼睛，拽住阿尔弗雷德的领带就将他拉到跟前，可那样凌冽的眼神并没维持多久，又消褪下去。

 

「算啦，那边的年轻人比较任性。」

 

「你现在一见到比你年轻的似乎很兴奋啊？」

 

「那是，来体会某人经常倚老卖老的感觉。」阿尔弗雷德又问，「你的家人多久没回来啦？」

 

「你嘴闲不下来？」王耀坐起身。

 

「明明都说是一家人，还那麽生保，跟陌生人似的。」阿尔弗雷德想起刚才他和王嘉龙他们的交流，连眼神接触都陌生至极。

 

「你当是谁害的？」王耀把额头磕到阿尔弗雷德脑门上，对方的额头凉多了。

 

「那你还靠我这麽近？」阿尔弗雷德舔舔唇，直起身握住王耀手臂。

 

「寂寞得难受，随便来个站街的MB都行。」王耀发泄一般咬过他嘴唇，也是凉凉的，低温使晕沉沉的脑袋舒爽多了。

 

阿尔弗雷德把他按在椅背，手伸到他衣服里，背後也跟发烫似的。

 

「对啊，明明就是一家人，可我们又有那麽多的不同。」

 

「他们又不认同这边……」

 

王耀喃喃自语，话语有点糊涂，更像是抱怨一样。阿尔弗雷德挽住他後颈，把他拉到自己胸前，「我以前总觉得你不在意这个……」

 

「哈哈，那是因为不能让你知道我在意啊。」王耀贴近阿尔弗雷德胸膛，「不过现在好像大家都知道，看来我做得还不够好。」

 

我们又不是那些只会在国会上吹水的政客，他们似乎不用为他们的决策负责，有事顶多拍拍屁股下台一走了之。可你看，又有哪个政客愿意来为大家的私人感情买单？

 

「不要在意……其实你做得相当好了。」阿尔弗雷德挨到他耳边说，「有些历史永远不会抹去的，事实是不会改变的。」

 

你看，我和亚瑟不也坐在同一张桌子用餐了。

 

他最後还是没对王耀说出那句话。王耀把他放进来大概也不是只为了让他借宿一宿。

 

「会的吧，会有一天，你们也会坐在一齐赏月的。」当然能加上我就最好了，谁让他们像你又像我的……阿尔弗雷德暗暗想。

 

他吻了吻王耀的额头，「今年我就勉为其难，陪空巢老人过一下节好了。」

 

「好啊，空巢青年。」

 

「接吻吗？」阿尔弗雷德笑着问，「听说这个特殊疗法可以排遣孤寂。」

 

王耀眯着眼伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋低下头回吻他。

 

 

—Fin—

 

 

天喇我舊年也寫過個中秋的段子Orzzz 這一年到底發生了什麼（跪 

他們要真是一家人就好了 比起國.家更像黑社會（想想全部都帶副墨超出街去收保護費（噗

我本來想開車的qwqqq畢竟這麼個天時地利人和的大好日子難道不是春宵一刻值千金嗎（欸你好煩 為什麼現在都污不起來了QAQQ 求個老司機帶

中秋快樂喇喇喇~


End file.
